Same Thing, Different Day
by cheeky-like-harry
Summary: It's been an hour and a half since I've been waiting for someone. If you guessed right, it's Sonic the Hedgehog. / This is a one-shot and it's my first fanfic that I haven't done in a long time. Hope you enjoy! : x


We all know the rules, I do not own Sonic, Amy or any other characters in this story. They belong to SEGA. This is my first SonAmy fanfic that I haven't done in months. So if I have minor errors, I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Sigh.

He's not coming, is he?

I kept telling myself this, but my heart tells me other wise. It's been an hour and a half since I've been waiting for someone. If you guessed right, it's Sonic the Hedgehog. He promised he'd met me at the park at 8 pm. It's nine thirty and it's getting late.

"Why do I even bother? Just like every other time he'll never come. It's always saving the world or.." So then it hit me. He doesn't want to see me. I was starting to get upset, but no. I'm not letting it get to me. Not again. Then I decided to go home and forget this ever happened.

It's been three hours and poor Amy sat in her couch. Why does he hate her so much? If he didn't want to be with her, he could've just said no. Instead, she just waited for him like an idiot. "I don't want to talk to him anymore. I'm sick and tired of this!" The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

The next day the pink hedgehog was hanging out with her good best friend, Cream. Her best friend didn't know what was going on her mind. "Uh, Amy? Amy? AMY!" The rabbit was shaking her and she finally snapped out of her trance. "Hm?" Cream sighed in relief. What is with Amy lately?

"Amy, we're going to Sonic's house.." Right when she mentioned her name, Amy got upset. "Why?" This shocked her friend. Usually she'd be all excited. Now, she's not even excited. "Er, well, he and Tails invited us over. So we're going there.."

The pink hedgehog sighed. She didn't want to see him. Although, she didn't want to disappoint her friend. So, they both went off to Sonic's house.

During dinner, Tails and Cream were talking while Amy was in her own world ignoring Sonic. This made the hero feel very uncomfortable.

He knew why she was doing this. Heck, she didn't even say hi yet!

Tails and cream decided to leave the room and head outside.

The two hedgehogs felt awkward.

Amy did not want to stay here any longer. So she got up. "Well, I'm off." Sonic was surprised, usually she'd be all excited. This time, she wasn't. "Uh Amy.. about yes-" "Don't worry about it Sonic. I'm done chasing you and all that...shit. I only came because Cream dragged me here. No need to apologize for leaving me alone last night. Goodnight."

Sonic felt like crap. He wanted to mentally slap himself. He forgot about the date, again. Now Amy doesn't even care on what he had to say.

As she was walking away, he grabbed her arm. "Amy! Don't go.." She gave him an angry look. "Why! Why should I stay? You made me wait like an idiot last night! If you don't like me, you could've just-" Suddenly, the whole house went pitched black.

"Great. Just great. I need to get out of here." "What is with you being like this?" "Oh Sonic, don't act like you don't know-oh!"

Both of them fell... "Ouch..."

The lights finally went back on, just a bit though. They were in an awkward position.

Amy was on top of the blue hedgehog. Their face were really close. All Sonic could do was smirk leaving the pink hedgehog blushing. "Sonic, don't even say a word. I-!" Before she knew it, he was kissing her. Her eyes widened in shock. No, he's just messing with her again. That's what he's doing. She tried getting up, but the blue hedgehog made the move faster. Now he was on top of her kissing passionately.

He stopped leaving her a bit shocked. "I'm sorry I forgot about yesterday. I hope this makes it up to you." Amy looked away thinking. "Why. Are you messing with-" "Your feelings? No. I really do love you Amy. I was an idiot for leaving you alone like that. Please forgive me?" The pink hedgehog was still looking away. So Sonic lifted her chin up making her look at him. "Well Amy?" "Yes, Sonic. I-?" Once she said yes, he instantly kissed her. Amy felt happy inside and kissed him back.

I guess he wasn't so bad after all. "Ready for our real date?"

THE END.

* * *

I hope it was good, I'm a little nervous about this, haha. c:  
Please READ & REVIEW! Thank you for reading. :) x


End file.
